Little Bits of Dramione
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: An IPod shuffle game, where I write a FF during the song, inspired by the song. 10 FF in total I think . Enjoy!


**So… I saw this game once, where you put your iPod on shuffle, and write a Fanfic that got inspired by the song, during the time of the song, no preplanning, or going over the amount of time in the song. I was bored last night, so I decided to try it. Most of these suck, so sorry. I only had about 3-10(I cheated on some) minutes each. Hope you enjoy at least one of these. Please review if you liked it or not! Why? Cause I asked nicely. :3 ****  
><strong>

Leaving on a Jet Plane-Glee.

"Hermione! Open up, please! I need to see you!"

The door opened. "What do you want Draco?"

"Hermione, I love you. I'm sorry for everything. I know I've not been the best boyfriend, but I'm leaving for a while, and I don't know when I'm coming back. I love you so much, please, just tell me you love me too, please." He said desperation in his voice.

"Draco… I love you." She then kissed him passionately.

He pulled back at the sound of a horn behind him. "I have to go, but I will be back, someday. Please, please wait for me."

"I will Draco, you know I will."

A Man Don't Have to Die –Brad Paisley

"This is nonsense."

"Draco! Stop this, I've said it many times before, we have to go to church. Stop making such a fuss"

"But it's nonsense! This man is telling us all about hell, and the devil, when we both know you don't have to die to face the devil. We both met him, and his name is Voldemort."

"I know Draco, but I want to start going to church again. My parents took me, and I want to take our children."

"Whatever Hermione, I'm just saying, it's complete bull."

"It is not. Just because you don't believe in it, doesn't mean I don't"

"Again Hermione, whatever."

Anything like me-Brad Paisley 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked the healer.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you're having a boy!"

"Did you hear that Draco? It's a boy!"

Draco looked down at his wife. "A boy. Wow. Let's just hope he is nothing like how I was a kid… "

"Let us hope. I don't want our little boy being a predigest git like you were." She said teasingly.

"Hey! Cut me some slack, that's how I was raised!"

"I know love. But you have to admit, you were a git back then."

"Yeah, maybe…"

White liar- Miranda Lambert

She was walking down the aisle, to her "soon to be husband." Well, would have been, had he not have been cheating on her with just about every witch in London. She had known for quite some time, but had kept the wedding as planned, so she could hurt him completely.

She met him, and gave him a fake smile. They went through the whole wedding, but when it came to the vows, she shook her head, a wicked grim on her face.

"Ronald Weasley, did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? I'm the brightest witch of our age, and I could tell you've been cheating on me. Well, looks like you're not the only one who's been cheating."

As she said it, a tall blonde male came up next to her, and took her hand. She turned around, and kissed the blonde. She knew there'd be hell to pay with all the paparazzi, but at that moment, she didn't care. She showed Ron, and now she had Draco. Life was good.

A House is not a Home-Glee

"God damn it!" He shouted, tossing a chair aside. He had just had a huge row with Hermione, and she had left, saying she didn't want to see him ever again. He stood up, and ran a hand through his hair, and silently wished she would come back. He loved her so much, and it hurt him physically to have her be mad at him. He just wanted her to come back, and still be in love with him, but he knew, for that to happen, he'd have to apologize a lot. But he knew it would be worth it, for her.

The Pants-Brad Paisley 

Draco was at a bar, talking to his friend Blaise Zabini. He was getting steadily drunk, and the drunker he got, the angrier he got. "How dare she? She thinks she can control me? Me, Draco Malfoy? She must be out of her mind, if she thinks I'll listen to her. As the muggles say, I wear the pants in this relationship!"

"Draco, mate, let me tell you something. Wearing the pants, does not mean a God damn thing to women. See, they control the entire relationship, because when you get a woman mad, they will stop talking to you. They are bloody stubborn, and will not back down, so, it does not matter that you wear the pants, because she wears the skirt."

I Dreamed a Dream-Glee

She sat by the window, looking out at all the happy couples passing by. Why couldn't she be one of them? She used to be, but now, here she was, looking out the window. She once had a great job, a wonderful boyfriend, and a great life. But then, she got pregnant, and he left her. _Why? Why did he leave me?_ She thought countless times, _I thought he loved me_.

Now, her child was in her crib, and her boyfriend, who knows where. She got up, and walked over to the crib. She looked down at the child, a little girl, with bright gray eyes, and platinum blonde hair. Her heart ached at the sight of her, reminding her instantly of her Draco. She still loved him. Even though she knew he never would, she wished he'd come back, she wished he'd love her again. But dreaming is for children, she told herself.

Home-Glee cast, Kristin Chenoweth   
><span>She looked around her. A spell barely missed her head. She ducked behind an upturned table. It reminded her of the war. She shuddered lightly, before peeking out from behind her shelter, and shooting a hex at some escaped Death Eaters. She wanted to be back at home, with her husband, and child. She hated having to work as an Auror, but it was the job she had wanted at one time. Now, she hated it, as she shot another hex at the Death Eaters. She ducked behind the table again as another spell came from her opponent. She was so tired, and just wanted to give up. She closed her eyes for a second, and saw Draco and her son Scorpius in her mind, giving her the strength to continue her fight. She stood up, and hexed the Death Eaters. They fell, and everything went quiet. She could hear her heart beating, as her fellow Aurors came, and took the Death Eaters away.

King of Anything**- **Sara Bareilles  
><span>"Draco Malfoy, who do you think you are?"

Hermione was angry. She was sick of Draco telling her how to do everything. She didn't like being told what to do, and that is what he was doing, all day, every day. She was sick of it.

"What do you mean babe?"

"Would you just stop? You keep trying to make me do things your way. I have to dress your way, walk the way you tell me to, hell, I'm sure if you could, you'd make me breathe your way. You do not own me. Stop acting like you do. I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own. I'm not a child."

"But pet, I'm helping you. "

"No, you're not. I swear, if you "help" me do one more thing, I will hex your balls off, so quit it now."

He gulped, looking slightly scared of his fiery girlfriend. "Alright Hermione, I'll stop."

Crazy Girl – Eli Young Band

Hermione had tears in her eyes. Draco noticed, and he sighed, and walked over to her.

"Granger." He said, looking down at her. She looked away.

"Granger," He said more forcefully, "Granger, look at me." She turned her head, and met his eyes.

"Hermione, I love you. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was upset, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I do, I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere, so you are stuck with me. I love you Hermione, I really do." He said softly

She sniffed. "Promise?"

He chuckled. "Promise. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be the same boy I was in school, so I won't just leave you after all you've done for me. Without you, I'd probably die, so I'm not going to let you go. Come here." He took her in his arms, and held her close to him, stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hermione pulled back slightly.

"I love you Draco. I love you so much."

"And I love you. Let's go to bed love."


End file.
